


Costume Creation

by Rivulet027



Category: Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: Costumes, Halloween, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-20 14:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack plots his Halloween costume so that he can get kisses from Sky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Costume Creation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilyleia78](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyleia78/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Power Rangers. It's not my toy box and I'm merely playing.
> 
> A/N: Written for a Halloween challenge on lj, just being posted late.

Costume Creation:

Sky eyed the mess Jack dumped onto the table in the common room. He turned the page in his book and raised an eyebrow, “Do I even want to know?”

“Halloween costume,” Jack explained.

“That’s a Halloween costume?”

“No, Bridge and Sofie are helping me make it.”

“And?” Sky pushed.

Jack smirked as moved in, “I’m going as multiple holidays. We’re putting pictures onto my track suit. Mostly it’s an excuse to find you at the party and use this.”

Jack smirked as he dangled mistletoe above them. Sky closed his book as he met Jack’s lips with his own.


End file.
